Songs of Galactica
by Brenda Shaffer-Shiring
Summary: Third in an ongoing series of BSG songs. In 'You're Hearing Things, Baltar,' it's all in the good doctor's head. Isn't it? Humor, sorta.
1. Adama of Galactica

This is the first of what will hopefully be an ongoing series of _Battlestar_ filks. Adama knows that sometimes it stinks to be the one who was right.

* * *

Adama of Galactica  
(tune: "Ghost Riders in the Sky")

Galactica flies through the void, the Cylons on her tail  
Adama's in the C.I.C., he knows he cannot fail  
To guide and guard the multitude of whom he's in command  
For if he cannot keep them safe, then dies the last of man

Chorus:  
Billions are gone  
But they'll go on  
Last Battlestar  
Watch her fly

Adama tried to warn the rest, it seems an age ago  
Said Cylons are still out there, we must guard against our foe  
Space Fleet and Council disbelieved and swiftly came their fall  
When enemies they'd thought were gone returned to slay them all  
(Chorus)

So now there's just one Battlestar, it leads a desperate fleet  
In endless flight through blackest space they hope to safety meet  
Till then Adama keeps the watch, till then he'll ever fight  
Till then he'll taste the bitterness of knowing he was right  
(Chorus)


	2. Unhappy Ending

Willie Nelson's "Pancho and Lefty" is a song about a friend's treachery. As such, of course it demanded to be rewritten for Baltar. In the possible future of "Unhappy Ending," Gaius learns that betrayal, even if undiscovered, always has a price.

* * *

**Unhappy Ending (or, Baltar and Six)  
**(tune: "Pancho and Lefty") 

Soaring through the colonies  
We cleansed them of humanity  
And one great scientist came through  
To help with what we had to do  
It's true that he was Six's dupe  
That scientist of great repute  
He began to cry  
When the others died  
And we sank into his dreams

Baltar was the scientist  
Six had prompted to enlist  
His foolish brain in our great cause  
Though it broke all the human laws  
He ended up on a battlestar  
The only one to escape our power  
The only way he could save his life  
Was to help us bring them down

Some of the bolder Cylons say  
We could have had them any day  
We only let 'em slip away  
Out of pity, I suppose

We chased them hard and we chased them far  
All through the near and the farthest stars  
With Baltar there to slow them down  
We finally brought that ship to ground  
The day that their last Viper fell  
We damned poor Baltar's soul to hell  
For in the way he served us well  
He doomed his very race

Some of the bolder Cylons say  
We could have had them any day  
We only let 'em slip away  
Out of pity, I suppose

Now Cylons rule the colonies  
There's only one man left to see  
Machine perfection o'er the worlds  
The human flags at last are furled  
The humans need our prayers, it's true  
But save a few for Baltar too  
He only did what we bid him do  
And now he's all alone

Some of the bolder Cylons say  
We would have caught them anyway  
We only let 'em go so long  
Out of kindness, I suppose

Some of the bolder Cylons say  
We could have had them any day  
We only let 'em slip away  
Out of pity, I suppose

* * *

**Feedback for "Adama of Galactica"**

**Mr. Larson:** That's a fascinating comparison. I'd never heard the story about the WWII codebreaker, but I can well believe it. I'm glad you think it's possible Adama could feel the same way.

**shadowserenity and Lucretia Skelington:** Thanks for the good words!

**DianeB:** I've read a lot (most? all?) of your stuff, and you certainly have no cause to be jealous of anyone else's ability to write!


	3. You're Hearing Things, Baltar

_Set sometime early in the series. It's all in your head, Dr. Baltar -- isn't it? Warning for dreadful attempts at humor._

You're Hearing Things, Baltar  
(tune: "The Sounds of Silence")

Hello Baltar, my old friend  
I'm meddling with your mind again  
Ever since the day Caprica died  
There's been no place that you could run or hide  
For wher'ere you go, you see my face, and hear my voice  
You've no choice  
You hear the sound -- of Cylons

I interrupt you when you talk  
And pinch your bottom when you walk  
Some of the crew think you're a crazy clown  
They've walked in on you when your pants were down  
And it looked like you were humping empty air  
No one there  
They heard no sounds -- of Cylons

But foolish Baltar, don't you know  
Just how our power o'er you will grow  
We're starting out with gropes in corridors  
But of your heart and soul we're claiming more  
Someday, we'll make you human president  
With your will spent  
You'll mouth the sounds -- of Cylons


End file.
